gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Capcom Warriors
Capcom Warriors is the new game in Warriors series and it's features the characters from Capcom. It's a first collaboration between Koei Tecmo and Capcom and it's being published by Capcom and Developed by Omega Force for PS4, PS3, Xbox One, Xbox 306 and PC. Gameplay The game uses the same mechanic as Koei's Warriors series and Capcom's Sengoku Basara and characters will use a musou technique which oblitirates the entire army. Story M. Bison and Dr. Willy alongside another villains combine their strength for a world domination but their actions awaken the greater evil. Now it's time for Capcom heroes to stand up and stop this threat for good. Game Modes * Story Mode * Free Mode * Survival Mode * VS. Mode * Gallery * Encyclopedia * Options Characters Staff Director: * Hisaishi Koniuma Composers: * Hideyuki Fukasawa * Kow Otani * Haruki Yamada * MASA * Kensuke Inage * Kenji Nakajoh * Masato Koike Executive Producer: * Keiji Inafune Voice Cast * Ryu (Hiroki Takahashi/Kyle Hebert) * Ken (Yuuji Kishi/Reuben Langdon) * Chun-Li (Fumiko Orikasa/Laura Bailey) * Dhalsim (Daisuke Egawa/Christopher Bevins) * Zangief (Kenta Miyake/Peter Beckman) * M. Bison (Norio Wakamoto/Gerald C. Rivers) * Akuma (Taketora/Richard Epcar) * Guile (Hiroki Yasumoto/Travis Willingham) * Cammy/Jolyne (Miyuki Sawashiro/Caitlyn Glass) * Sean (Mitsuo Iwata/Michael Sinterniklaas) * Jin Saotome/Shouma (Yuji Ueda/Sam Riegel) * Chairperson/Lilith (Yukana Nogami/Stephanie Sheh) * Hinata (Tomoe Hanba/Tara Strong) * Gan (Takashi Nagasako/Fred Tatasciore) * Juri (Eri Kitamura/Jessica Strauss) * Sir Arthur (Tetsu Inada/Dan Worren) * Michelle Hearts (Hitomi Harada/Felicia Angelle) * Captain Commando (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Archie Kao) * Edge (Yuuichi Nakamura/Doug Erholtz) * Rose (Akeno Watanabe/Gina Grad) * Maki (Akemi Okamura/Tara Strong) * Guy (Tsuguo Mogami/Jason C. Miller) * Cody (Daisuke Kishio/Mike T. Coleman) * Boman (Hideyuki Tanaka/Kevin Conroy) * Donavan (Toshimitsu Arai/Steve Blum) * Haggar (Kiyoyuki Yanada/Matt Riedy) * Mika (Hiromi Igarashi/Bonnie Gordon) * Sodom (Wataru Takagi/T.J.Storm) * Hugo (Wataru Takagi/Patrick Seitz) * Elena (Saki Fujita/Karen Dyer) * Poison (Atsuko Tanaka/Karren Strassman) * Birdie (Hidenari Ugaki/T.J.Storm) * Rolento (Jin Yamanoi/Dameon Clarke) * Sasquatch (Kozo Shioya/Josh Martin) * Rikuo (Daisuke Ono/Jason Douglas) * Agrippa (Hiroki Yasumoto/Russel Crowe) * B.B.Hood/Q-Bee (Miyuki Matsushita/Tara strong) * Lord Raptor (Yuji Ueda/Scott McNeil) * Bishamon (Kohei Otomo/Tim Curry) * Tiffany (Miki Narahashi/Tara Strong) * Gene (Kousuke Toriumi/Beng Spies) * Joe (Tomokazu Seki/Darrel Guilbeau) * Kurou (Nobuo Tobita/Spike Spencer) * Yurika (Michiko Neya/Debi Mae West) * Hideo Shimazu (Tessho Genda/Dave Mallow) * Hayato Nekketsu (Takumi Yamazaki/Josh Keaton) * Ran (Aya Hirano/Wendee Lee) * Akira (Nana Mizuki/Stephanie Sheh) * Jedah (Isshin Chiba/Travis Willingham) * Demitri (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Richard Epcar) * Felicia (Kana Asumi/G.K.Bowes) * Hsien-Ko (Saori Hayami/Hunter MacKenzie Austin) * Morrigan (Rie Tanaka/Siobhan Fynn) * Phobos (No Voice Actor) * Fugo (Hisafumi Oda/Jason Faunt) * Mista (Kenji Akabane/Bryce Papenbrook) * Victor/Anakaris (Tessho Genda/Fred Tatasciore) * Roy (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Alex Heartman) * Monster Hunter (Risa Uchida/Melissa Hutchinson) * Hyoh (Takehito Koyasu/Jason Douglas) * Raizou/Yoshihiro (Hidekatsu Shibata/Peter Beckman) * Kenshin (Romi Park/Greg Ayres) * Keiji (Masakazu Morita/Matthew Mercer) * Katsuie (Nobuhiko Okamoto/Sean Teague) * Sakon (Yuuichi Nakamura/Autsin Tindle) * Kasuga (Natsuko Kuwatani/Stephanie Sheh) * Pyron/Seth (Akio Ohtsuka/Michael McConnohie) * J.Talbain (Fumihiko Tachiki/Scott Adkins) * Dio (Takehito Koyasu/Patrick Seitz) * Yun (Kentaro Ito/Todd Habernkorn) * Yang (Maskazu Suzuki/Johnny Yong Bosch) * Jotaro (Daisuke Ono/Matthew Mercer) * Joseph (Tomokazu Sugita/Benjamin Diskin) * Neccali (Yuji Ueda/D.C.Douglas) * Wesker (Johji Nakata/D.C.Douglas) * Agnus (Nobuo Tobita/T.J.Storm) * Sanctus (Norio Wakamoto/Liam O'Brien) * Lady (Fumiko Orikasa/Kate Higgins) * Arkham (Kazuya Nakai/Kiefer Sutherland) * Masamune (Kazuya Nakai/Reuben Langdon) * Kojuro (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Travis Willingham) * Yukimura (Souichiro Hoshi/Johnny Yong Bosch) * Credo (Rikiya Koyama/T.J.Rotolo) * Chris (Hiroki Tohchi/Roger Craig Smith) * Jill (Atsuko Yuya/Patricia Ja Lee) * Claire (Yuko Kaida/Michelle Ruff) * Sherry (Maya Sakamoto/Eden Riegel) * Barry (Yusaku Yara/Jamieson Price) * Sheva (Sayaka Ohara/Karen Dyer) * Hayato Kanzaki (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Troy Baker) * Hayato Kongouji (Yuichi Igushi/Cam Clarke) * Izuna (Yoshitsugu Matsuoka/Lex Lang) * Shiren (Makoto Furukawa/David Vincent) * Kurama (Yasuyuki Takase/Kaiji Tang) * Phoenix Wright (Kousuke Toriumi/Sam Riegel) * Strider Hiryu (Kousuke Toriumi/T.J.Storm) * Miles Edgeworth (Eiji Takemoto/Kyle Hebert) * Ada (Junko Minagawa/Courtney Taylor) * Leon (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Matthew Mercer) * Jake (Daisuke Namikawa/Troy Baker) * Rashid (Tarusuke Shingaki/Ian Sinclair) * Jonathan (Kazuyuki Okitsu/Jason David Frank) * Avdul (Kenta Miyake/Phil Lamar) * Polnareff (Fuminori Komatsu/Doug Erholtz) * Iggy (Misato Fukuen/Frank Welker) * Kokoa (Chiwa Saitou/Kira Vincent-Davis) * Moka (Nana Mizuki/Colleen Clinkenbeard) * Mizore (Rie Kugumiya/Tia Ballard) * Josuke (Yuuki Ono/Bill Kametz) * Rohan (Takahiro Sakurai/Lex Lang) * Ibuki (Ayumi Fujimura/Kat Steel) * Makoto (Makoto Tsumura/ Jessica D. Stone) * Dee Jay (Kenji Hamada/Chris Cain) * Thunder Hawk (Toru Nara/David Vincent) * Koichi (Yuki Kaji/Steven Staley) * Okuyasu (Wataru Takagi/Scott McNeil) * Urien (Masayuki Katou/Bill Rogers) * Kosaku/Yoshikage/Raven (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Christopher Corey Smith) * Caesar (Takuya Satou/Daniel Southworth) * Kars (Kazuhiko Inoue/John Demitta) * Wamuu (Akio Ohtsuka/Paul St. Peter) * Esidisi (Keiji Fujiwara/Chris Jay Alex) * Dante (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Reuben Langdon) * Vergil (Hiroaki Hirata/Daniel Southworth) * Akira (Showtaro Morikubo/Steve Staley) * Gill (Fumihiko Tachiki/Liam O'Brien) * Iced (Show Hayami/Keith Silverstein) * Yukako (Mamiko Noto/Tara Strong) * Giorno (Kensho Ono/Eric Vale) * Bruno (Yuuichi Nakamura/Yuri Lowenthal) * Naranchia (Daiki Yamashita/Brad Swaile) * Trish Una (Aya Hirano/Wendee Lee) * Sparda/Pucci (Johji Nakata/Mark Rolston) * Trish (Atsuko Tanaka/Danielle Burgio) * Lisa Lisa (Atsuko Tanaka/Wendee Lee) * Diavolo (Rikiya Koyama/Robert Englund) * Dan (Toshiyuki Kusuda/Ted Sroka) * Soki (Toshiyuki Kusuda/Terrence Stone) * Falcon (Masaya Onosaka/Robert Tinkler) * Ryouma (Tsuyoshi Koyama/Tony Oliver) * Rouge (Aya Hirano/Stacey DePass) * Wayne/Roberto (Masahiro Inoue/Josh Keaton) * Rekka/Junpei (Daiki Yamashita/David Vincent) * Hermes (Chizu Yonemoto/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) * Viper (Mie Sonozaki/Michelle Ruff) * El Fuerte (Daisuke Ono/JB Blanc) * Jacques (Takayuki Sugou/Jean Reno) * Vega (Junichi Suwabe/Doug Erholtz) * Balrog (Satoshi Tsuruoka/Bob Carter) * Blanka (Yuji Ueda/Tallesin Jaffe) * Charlie (Kousuke Toriumi/Mike McFarland) * Kakyoin (Daisuke Hirakawa/Kyle Hebert) * Megaman/Megaman Volnutt (Mayumi Tanaka/Stephanie Nadolny) * Tron (Mayumi Iizuka/Tara Plat) * Protoman/Captain Commando (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Archie Kao) * Bass/Batsu (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Vic Mignogna) * Zero (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Johnny Yong Bosch) * Megaman X (Takahiro Sakurai/James Arnold Taylor) * Roll/Roll Kascet (Hiromi Igarashi/Brina Palencia) * Dr. Willy (Shigeru Chiba/John Kassir) * Honda (Yoshikazu Nagano/Joe DiMucci) * Sakura (Misato Fukuen/Brintey Lee Harvey) * Dudley (Naoki Kusumi/Stuart McLean) * Sagat (Daisuke Endou/Isaac Singleton Jr.) * Tadakatsu (No Voice Actor) * Firebrand (No Voice Actor) * Huitzil (No Voice Actor) * Amaterasu (No Voice Actor) * Nemesis T-Type (No Voice Actor) * Kotaro (Takaya Kuroda/Mike Patton) * Spencer (Takaya Kuroda/Dameon Clarke) * Nobunaga (Norio Wakamoto/John Swasey) * Hideyoshi (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Christopher R. Sabat) * Samanosuke/Yasha (Takeshi Kaneshiro/Robin Atkin Downes) * Jubei (Daiki Nakamura/Josh Keaton) * Akane (Nana Mizuki/Tara Strong) * Frank (Rikiya Koyama/T.J.Rotolo) * Chuck (Hideyuki Tanaka/Peter Flemming) * Nick (Ryota Ozawa/Andrew Lawrence) * Annie (Aya Hasakawa/Shelby Young) * Mitsunari (Tomokazu Seki/Troy Baker) * Ieyasu (Toshiki Masuda/Liam O'Brien) * Asura/Alex (Hiroki Yasumoto/Liam O'Brien) * Augus (Norio Wakamoto/Imari Williams) * Chakravartin (Hiroshi Ito/Al Rodrigo) * Olga (Takako Honda/Anna Vocino) * Deus (Masashi Ebara/David Vincent) * Fei-Long (Yuuichi Nakamura/Matthew Mercer) * Matsu (Yuko Kaida/Erika Lenhart) * Toshie (Tomohiro Tsuboi/Roger Craig Smith) * Sasuke (Takehito Koyasu/Michael Sinterniklaas) * Sergei (Nobuo Tobita/Steve Blum) * Wyzen (Chafurin/Ben Grusnick) * Tessa (Aya Hisakawa/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) * Raven (Masaya Matsukaze/Steve Blum) * Jericho (Issshin Chiba/Crhistopher Corey Smith) * Aaron (Hiroki Tohchi/Jason Faunt) * Leo/Arthur (Tetsu Inada/Dan Worren) * Mai-Ling (Aya Hirano/Tara Strong) * Kenji (Hideyuki Hori/Troy Baker) * Oichi (Mamiko Noto/Laura Bailey) * Mack The Knife (No Voice Actor) * Ginzu The Ninja (Hideyuki Hori/Tony Oliver) * Karin (Aya Endou/Mela Lee) * Baby The Head (Hiromo Igarashi/Tara Strong) * Motochika (Ryuzou Ishino/Patrick Seitz) * Matsunaga (Keiji Fujiwara/Kent Williams) * Motonari (Shigeru Nakahara/Sam Riegel) * Nagamasa (Hiroshi Kamiya/Christopher Ayeres) * Tadatsugu (Takanori Nishikawa/Ian Sinclair) * Roberto (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Khary Payton) * Natsu (Narumi Tsunoda/Carrie Kerranen) * Kyouko (Kotono Mitsuishi/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) * Zhao Yun (Masaya Onosaka/Terrence Stone) * Lu Bu (Tetsu Inada/Jamieson Price) * Diaochan (Rika Komatsu/Carrie Savage) * Rufus (Wataru Hatano/Christopher Corey Smith) * Abel (Kenji Takahashi/Jason Liebrecht) Theme Song Opening Theme: "Honest Eyes" by Black Tide Ending Theme: "My Town" by Hollywood Undead Trivia *In this game Kotaro speaks and have the same personality as his counterpart named Hanzo from Samurai Warriors. *In this game Tadatsugu fights with his swords. *Moka fights in her Inner form. Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Capcom Category:Crossover Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Hack and Slash Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles Category:Omega Force